Christmas Magic
by BBRaeLuvur13
Summary: BB gets sick, and Raven is totally worried about him. He's cured, but now they have to face Christmas together!


**A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans… or Christmas, in fact… just read the damn fic!**

**p.s. - I'm aware that Terra returns. So in this fic, let's just pretend that she didn't.**

"Starfire! Put the Game Station down!" Cyborg said cautiously. Starfire looked curiously at the piece of machinery, and put it down. "I have never understood such technology… I wish to learn how to play the 'games of video'." Cyborg held his forehead. "Why haven't you asked before?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire shrugged her shoulders, and beamed at him. Beast Boy heaved a large sigh.

"Hey! Who wants eggnog?" Robin called from the kitchen. "Oh, yes me please!" Starfire Squealed and flew over to the kitchen. "Hey… where's Raven? She has to help Beast Boy decorate the tree when we're gone." Robin gasped out. He was being crushed by Starfire's hug. "She's probably out getting a cauldron to decorate her lair." Beast Boy said bitterly.

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, lay off her. She said some pretty nasty things about Terra, but she just said that stuff for a comeback. You were saying pretty nasty things about Malchior." Beast Boy snorted indignantly. "Yeah, but I was telling the truth. She just can't admit that she was tricked." Cyborg looked over to Robin pleadingly. "The stuff she said about Terra _was_ true. Although, I think that she was just corrupted by Slade." Robin looked at Beast Boy sympathetically. Beast Boy looked furious, for he didn't hear the last part of Robin's conversation.

"You're lying!" Beast Boy yelled. "She wasn't evil, she was misled! She never really meant to hurt us; she didn't know what she was doing! How could you say that she meant to hurt us? She had to have a… a brainwashing device attached to her! She…" Beast Boy trailed off. The Titans were taken aback by Beast Boy's sudden outburst. Robin looked startled, Starfire looked frightened, and Cyborg looked guilty. "I thought she… loved me." Beast Boy choked out.

All the Titans' eyes widened. Starfire slowly flew over and placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy wrenched away from her. "Don't _touch_ me!" He spat. Starfire recoiled, and Beast Boy sprinted out of the room. "Just leave me alone!" He yelled as he ran. Starfire finally burst into tears. Robin pulled her into an embrace. "What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked no one in particular. "What he said we should do. We should just go." Cyborg nodded at Robin. "C'mon, Star. Let's get out of here. The Titans East are waiting for us!" Robin said soothingly. Starfire hiccoughed, and nodded. Robin quickly wrote a note for Raven, predicting that she would read the note before Beast Boy.

Beast Boy ran down the hall, loudly sobbing. He ran past his room and quickly headed for the roof. He ran to the 'secret' spot he would always use when he was upset. Beast Boy sat down on a bench, and covered his face with his hands. His acute hearing picked up the sound of the T-car and the R cycle leaving for Steel City. He felt a wave of anger wash over him. 'Good, I'm glad they're gone. If they want to agree with _her_, they can just leave.' He thought. His attention was veered from being angry to the falling snow, and how beautiful it all seemed. He no longer heaved labored sobs, but only stared in wonder at the delicate snow that fell from the heavens. For almost an hour, he gazed at the snow, ignorant of the fact that he was out in the cold and didn't have a coat, but had a breathable body suit instead. He suddenly felt an unnatural chill down his spine, and he was thrown back into reality. "Whoa… I'd better go inside." He said to himself. He felt strangely dizzy, and his whole body was freezing. 'This can't be good.' He thought as he stumbled down the stairs.

Raven emerged from her room curious of who ran past her room crying. She shrugged it off and headed to the common room; it was time for her tea. She strolled over to the kitchen area and noticed a note on the main counter. It read:

_Raven,_

_We went to the Titans East (Star, Cy and I) and we'll be home in a couple of days. We figured that you and Beast Boy could handle the city on your own. There aren't many villain attacks during the Christmas season, but there are a fair amount of robberies. Please decorate the tree and get your shopping done; but most of all, please be nice to Beast Boy, he's a little unstable right now, so it would be best if you didn't provoke him. We'll be counting on you to keep the Tower standing, and keep an eye on Beast Boy. We hope you'll have an okay time!_

_Robin_

At this, Raven let out a small groan of frustration. 'Why did Robin have to leave me with the single-handedly, without a doubt, most annoying person on the plan--.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy walking into the room… well, more like stumbling into the room. She was concerned for a split second, but quickly turned back to her tea. 'I hope he doesn't start with me. I'm not in the mood for another fight.' She thought bitterly. Raven didn't hate Beast Boy, but she also didn't _love_ his company.

Beast Boy staggered into the common room, feeling nauseous. He glanced over at Raven, hoping she would at least show a pulse upon his entrance; she didn't, as he expected. He was slightly disappointed, but he moved on to the couch… or at least he tried; Beast Boy moved for the couch, but hit the window instead. He laid on the floor, only feeling a slight buzz of pain in his head. He opened his eyes and saw Raven leaning against the couch with a 'what-are-you-trying-to-pull' look on her face. "You're just faking, aren't you?" she said rhetorically. Beast Boy tried to answer, but his words seemed to be lost in his mouth somewhere. "Whatever." She said and she walked away. Beast Boy looked at the spinning ceiling before him and he whimpered. 'Please help me…' he thought.

Raven walked away from the 'sick' Beast Boy and she continued to her room. She heard a whimper before she was out of the common room, but she disregarded it. She roamed around her room, looking for a book that she's read fewer times than the others. She suddenly felt like slapping herself. 'The tree!' She ran to the common room and she found a note attached to the couch.

_Titan Recipient,_

_The Titan known as Beast Boy has been transported to Jump City Hospital due to his severe hypothermia. Please come to collect him and identify him immediately._

_Tom Solon,_

_Paramedic_

Raven's voice died in her throat. "S-severe hypothermia!" She said hysterically. She quickly grabbed her winter cloak and sped off to the Hospital.


End file.
